


Knock Knock. Quem é? É o coelhinho da páscoa, mas ao invés de ovos, eu entrego filhos.

by mibshiny



Series: Surpresa: não é páscoa, mas receba esses ovos! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dad Stiles, Eggpreg, Humor, M/M, dad derek, pos eggpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibshiny/pseuds/mibshiny
Summary: Após os acontecimentos no cativeiro, Derek acorda e se dá conta do que realmente aconteceu.





	Knock Knock. Quem é? É o coelhinho da páscoa, mas ao invés de ovos, eu entrego filhos.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T ASK.   
> Eu não sei, nunca soube e continuarei sem saber.   
> E o título também...really, don't ask.

Ele acordou aos poucos, ainda sentindo como se seu corpo tivesse passado por um moedor de carne. E principalmente suas partes baixas...é, suas partes baixas doíam demais. OUCH.

Olhando ao redor, percebeu que estava sentado em uma das mesas de exame da clínica veterinária. Estranho, pois não lembrava de como tinha chegado ali ou como o carregaram de onde estava sendo refém.

O mais interessante dessa situação toda era que ele tinha certeza de Stiles tê-lo ajudado a sair do seu cativeiro, mas o mesmo não estava aqui. Aliás, ninguém da matilha estava ali. E a clínica se encontrava no maior silêncio.

Tentou levantar vagarosamente, para não machucar ainda mais o corpo dolorido. Quando conseguiu se estabilizar nos pés – que ainda estavam bem fracos – foi que reparou vários batimentos cardíacos dentro da clínica.

Derek não conseguia entender porque o haviam deixado sozinho enquanto inconsciente. Todos eles sabiam o quão desconfiado ele era e o quão “não de acordo com ser deixado sozinho e ferido perto do Deaton” ele estava.

Tomando a decisão de tirar a situação a limpo, foi andando bem devagar para a direção dos batimentos cardíacos e acabou encontrando, na sala ao lado, todos os membros de sua matilha reunidos ao redor de uma mesa, com uma grande lâmpada por cima.

\- O que tá acontecendo?

A matilha se surpreendeu em vê-lo ali. Ninguém tinha sequer percebido que ele tinha acordado, quanto mais que estivesse andando – sem poder ainda – por aí, como se tivesse bem de saúde.

Stiles se separou do grupo e veio em direção de Derek, lhe dando a mão para o outro se apoiar.

\- Nós estávamos vendo os ovos. Você lembra que botou 3 ovos hoje mais cedo?

Derek de fato não lembrava até Stiles mencionar, mas apesar de ter sido uma experiência muito traumática, você não se esquece de ter parido/colocado (CHOCADO?) ovos assim, do nada.

\- Lembro, lembro sim. Lembro-me da dor também – se encolheu só de lembrar. Apesar de ter passado por vários tormentos físicos por sua vida, dor nenhuma se compara as dores que sofreu por causa desses ovos. - E algum de vocês sabe exatamente por que eu coloquei ovos?

\- Deaton tem uma explicação para isso – respondeu o xerife, ainda olhando para o que quer que fosse que estava na mesa.

 Se aproximando da matilha, Derek pôde ver que o que estava na mesa debaixo da luz da lâmpada eram os 3 ovos. E eles estavam...maiores? Bem maiores.

\- Esses ovos...eles estão bem maiores do que quando saíram.

Todos se entreolharam, até que Lydia perguntou:

\- Você sabe o que exatamente são esses ovos?

Derek revirou os olhos, se apoiou um pouco mais em Stiles - que ainda segurava boa parte de seu peso - e olhou diretamente para ela.

-Se eu soubesse, eu não teria perguntado.

\- Já que você está bom o suficiente para ser rude, eu irei direto ao ponto: Você tinha um ancestral shifter dragão, que passou os genes de procriação para você. Parabéns, você é o pai de 3 belíssimos ovos.

O silêncio na sala era sepulcral. O xerife olhava para Lydia e se perguntava por quais motivos as suas decisões de vida o levaram para aquele momento; Derek estava chocado, porque obviamente ele não esperava que fosse agora o pai de 3...3 ovos? Ele ia ter de criar 3 ovos mesmo?; Stiles ainda estava na fase choque, mas “vou fazer o quê?” e os demais membros da matilha se revezavam entre olhar para um Derek estonteado e pros ovos depositados na mesa.

-Ok. De quem foi a ideia de deixar que eu Stiles fôssemos pais de 3 ovos? – perguntou, olhando atentamente para os seus...filhos?

\- Ei, eu posso te dizer que seja o que seja que saía de dentro desses ovos, pelo menos terão um acesso grande a informações adquiridas pela navegação intermitente da wikipedia.

O xerife suspirou, se aproximando de Derek.

\- Vamos filho, Vamos ver seus ovos. Depois do trabalho que foi botá-los no mundo, você pode ter o prazer de vê-los.

\- É, botar 3 ovos pra fora do corpo não foi tão divertido quanto fazê-los.

\- Eu atesto a veracidade da informação.

\- Stiles – disse o xerife - pelo amor da minha sanidade: cala a boca!


End file.
